


All Hallows Eve Party

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: I Luv Halloween, Trick 'r Treat (2008)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Halloween, Music, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: A multi-character non-linear screenplay, underscored with classic Halloween tunes about four individuals from Ohio that get invited to the fifth characters elegant but fun Halloween costume party: Michelle, a new mother anxious to go out and have a little fun on Halloween with her husband, Thor, anxious to take the next step in his life with his girlfriend, Amanda, a Halloween lover who is passionate about the magic and fright this holiday contains, and Rachelle, always up for a way to get out of the house and her grade school daughter occupied at the same time. The hostess with the mostest, is Margarey, a blonde haired green eyed woman in her mid-twenties who is work at home makeup and beauty product sales woman by day, practicing witch by night, hoping to work her magic on a particular man she's had her eye on for a long time.





	All Hallows Eve Party

Tuesday, October 25th, 20--  
10:13 a.m. 

Act One, Scene One- {Dead Man's Party-Oingo Boingo}


End file.
